War about love
by Natulie
Summary: Kanon uciekł z piskiem w las pozwalając radośnie hulać mojej wyobraźni. Harry Potter i Blaise Zabini to dwaj chłopcy ze Slytherinu, którzy się ze sobą przyjaźnią. Kiedy idą do trzeciej klasy, poznają pewną niezwykłą dziewczynkę...
1. Chapter 1

**UWAGA! Opowiadanie jest całkowicie moim pomysłem. Zakaz kopiowania jego treści, chyba że za zgodą autorki. Rzecz jasna świat Harry'ego Pottera w całości należy do J. K. Rowling, ja tylko go zapożyczyłam dla mojej wyobraźni :)**

_Od autora: Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tym forum. Pomysł rodził się już od pewnego czasu, aż w końcu jednego wieczora wyszło takie małe "cuś". Miłego czytania! :D_

**Prolog**

Blade promienie księżyca wpadały do średniej wielkości pokoju. Lampka nocna, która była zapalona, rzucała delikatne światło na kremowe ściany pomieszczenia. Ewidentnie było widać, że jest to pokój dziecka. Zabawki, przewijak, pieluszki w kącie. A do tego białe łóżeczko z baldachimem w kącie pokoju, nad którym pochylała się piękna kobieta. Jasne włosy miała założone za ucho, aby nie opadały jej na twarz. Jakby przyjrzeć się jej z bliska, można by było ujrzeć jej szare oczy wypełnione czułością i miłością, skierowaną do małego dziecka, na które patrzyła. Dziewczynka leżąca w łóżeczku wymachiwała swoimi drobnymi piąstkami w stronę mamy śmiejąc się przy tym radośnie. Póki co jej oczy były niebieskie, jak każdego noworodka, a na głowie kręcił się jasny loczek. Kobieta chcąc ukołysać ją do snu, zanuciła cicho:

-_Już księżyc zgasł, zapadła noc.  
>Sen zmorzył mą laleczkę.<br>Więc oczka zmruż, i zaśnij już,  
>Opowiem Ci bajeczkę.<br>Więc…_

Jej cichy śpiew przerwało jednak trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Mała dziewczynka zaczęła płakać, a jej mama odwróciła się gwałtownie do przybysza. Tym razem na jej pięknej twarzy rysował się strach. Osobą, która wdarła do pomieszczenia, okazał się mąż kobiety. Był on mężczyzną wysokim i dostojnym, o długich, prawie białych włosach i stalowoniebieskich oczach.

-Narcyzo, co ty wyprawiasz?! – warknął oschle, całkowicie ignorując płacz małej dziewczynki.

-Ja tylko usypiam małą Ann… - wyszeptała cicho.

-Powinnaś zająć się naszym synem, a nie tym bękartem! – warknął.

-Ale, Lucjuszu..!

-Zamilcz! – uderzył kobietę w twarz. - To, że pozwoliłem ci zachować dziecko nie oznacza, że ma się ono znajdować ponad moim dziedzicem – wysyczał. – W końcu to ty zdradziłaś mnie z Zabinim. Chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, że jest on czystej krwi. A teraz ucisz tego bachora – rozkazał i wyszedł.

Narcyza ze łzami zbliżyła się do swojej pociechy. Wzięła ją delikatnie w ramiona i na nowo zaczęła śpiewać:

-_Był sobie król, był sobie paź,  
>i była też królewna.<br>Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,  
>Rzecz najzupełniej pewna.<br>żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,  
>Rzecz najzupełniej pewna…<em>

Zakończyła ze szlochem, patrząc w spokojnie śpiące dziecko. Maleństwo, które znajdowało się w jej ramionach, było jej jedynym szczęściem. Delikatnie odłożyła córkę do łóżeczka i ucałowała ją w czoło.

-Dobranoc, Annabell… - wyszeptała i szybko wyszła z pomieszczenia, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jedynym miejscem familijnej zgody bywa zazwyczaj grób rodzinny._

_~Karol Dusza~_

**Rozdział 1**

Niedługo po godzinie czwartej nad ranem, słońce postanowiło obdarzyć ludzi swoim blaskiem. Wzniosło się wysoko, a jego promienie oświetliły ziemię. Kilka z nich wpadło również do małego pokoju, który znajdował się na strychu pewnego dworu. W tym ogromnym domu mieszkała bardzo szanowana rodzina, która jednak nie chciała, aby ktoś wiedział o miejscu ich zamieszkania. Tylko nieliczni mieli o nim pojęcie. Potężny budynek budził strach w tych, którzy go ujrzeli – bowiem zwykłe oko mogło ujrzeć stare ruiny.

Ale wróćmy do pokoju znajdującego się na strychu. Wbrew pozorom był on tam jedynym pomieszczeniem, a prowadziły do niego wąskie schody ozdobione rysunkami dziecka. W małych ścianach roznosiło się ciche nucenie jego właścicielki. Była nim mała, na oko jedenastoletnia dziewczynka. Miała długie, jasne loki i brązowe oczy. Cerę miała w kolorze świeżo upieczonej skórki chleba (chociaż jeżeli chodzi o dziecko, może to być złe porównanie). Dziewczynka była ubrana w białą koszulę nocną, która sięgała jej aż do kolan. W dłoni trzymała ogromnego misia.

-_Choć, zabiorę cię gdzieś,_

_Gdzie jeszcze nie miałeś okazji być_

_Uciekniemy razem przez wieś_

_I będziemy szczęśliwie żyć__1__._

Nuciła radośnie wirując po pokoju ze swoim pluszakiem. Ten widok mógłby rozpuścić serce niejednego człowieka.

Pokój małej był naprawdę ładny i dziewczęcy. Jego ściany miały delikatny odcień błękitu, meble były białe, a różne dodatki posiadały kolor srebra, brązu lub czerni. Na jej łóżku leżało wiele misiów, ale najwyraźniej jej ulubionym był ten, z którym aktualnie się bawiła.

Nagle rozległo się ciche pyknięcie. Na szarym, puchatym dywanie pojawiło się małe stworzenie o szpiczastych uszach.

-Dzień dobry, panienko. Pani prosiła, by Laluś poinformował panienkę, że za dziesięć minut jest śniadanie. Laluś ma dopilnować, aby panienka tym razem się przebrała, nie przychodziła w piżamie. – ogłosił skrzat.

-Dobrze, Lalusiu – uśmiechnęła się szeroko blondynka.

Odłożyła swojego misia na krzesło przy biurku, poprawiła mu jeszcze granatową kokardę i podeszła do komody. Wyciągnęła z niej białą sukienkę i bieliznę. Mijając skrzata zbiegła ze schodów i wskoczyła do łazienki. Po tym, jak się ubrała, uczesała swoje jasne włosy w pojedynczego warkocza. Nie był on idealny, ale się trzymał. Związała go na samym końcu różową kokardką i wyszła.

Mieszkała tutaj już całe jedenaście lat, ale dom dalej zdawał się jej nienaturalnie wielki. Teraz, kiedy mieszkała na samej górze rezydencji, droga do jadalni była jeszcze dłuższa. Kiedyś jej pokój znajdował się obok sypialni rodziców, jednak… a zresztą nieważne. Dzięki pomocy niektórych obrazów dotarła do drzwi do jadalni. Westchnęła głęboko i strzepnęła niewidzialny kurz ze swojej sukienki. Kiedy uznała, że jest gotowa, delikatnie uchyliła drzwi i weszła do środka.

Jadalnia w dworze była ogromnym pomieszczeniem. Była ona sercem całego domu. To tutaj odbywały się różne spotkania i bankiety, dlatego była do tego przystosowana. Miała wielkość małego boiska do quidditcha, jak kiedyś skomentował jej brat. Zielone ściany nie były dość oryginalne w tym domu. Na podłodze był wyłożony marmur. Nie znajdował się tu też żaden z jej ulubionych, „gadających" obrazów, aby nie przeszkadzać gościom i właścicielom. Prawie przez całe pomieszczenie ciągnął się długi stół z wieloma krzesłami, nad którym wisiał ogromny żyrandol. Jedynym źródłem ciepła tutaj był spory kominek, w którym tlił się ogień.

Po chwili ujrzała siedzącego na szczycie stołu ojca. Jak zwykle po jego prawej stronie siedział jej starszy o dwa lata brat, Dracon, a po lewej ich matka. Powoli, z gracją, zbliżyła się do nich i przywitała cicho.

-Dzień dobry, matko, ojcze, Draconie – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

-Witaj, Annabello – odparła jej matka. – Siadaj – dodała.

Dziewczynka zajęła miejsce obok niej i spojrzała po twarzach członków swojej rodziny. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. Chociaż, ojciec nigdy nie pokazywał żadnych emocji, a Draconowi wiecznie coś nie pasowało. Ale czemu jej mama była taka nieswoja?

Jasnowłosa postanowiła jednak zignorować nastrój swojej rodziny i zaczęła nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerz. Mniej więcej w połowie posiłku odezwał się ojciec.

-Po śniadaniu idziemy na ulicę Pokątną. Trzeba zakupić wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do szkoły dla Draco – zarządził.

Annabella poczuła niemiłe ukłucie w piersi. Nigdy nie dowiedziała się, dlaczego jej ojciec traktuje ją gorzej od brata. Nie kupował jej prezentów na święta, nie składał urodzinowych życzeń i nie martwił się o jej edukację. Zawsze mama się tym zajmowała. Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko i spuściła głowę.

-Oczywiście, ojcze – odpowiedział Draco, tym razem z uśmiechem na ustach.

Chciał namówić ojca na nową miotłę, chociaż wątpiła, aby mu się to udało. Mógł być rozpieszczany, ale każdy ma swoje granice. Nawet Malfoy'owie.

* * *

><p>Jak zostało powiedziane, tak też się stało. Kilka minut po śniadaniu cała rodzina pojawiła się na ulicy Pokątnej. Ann była strasznie podekscytowana. Już od września miała iść na pierwszy rok nauki do Hogwartu, tak samo jak jej brat. Z ogromną radością zdejmowała z półek w księgarni książki, które będą jej potrzebne w pierwszej klasie. Z jej ust nie schodził uśmiech. Dopóki nie musiała ściągnąć książki z jednej z wyższych półek. Niestety, póki co jasnowłosa była raczej mała, więc nie było mowy o ściągnięciu potrzebnego jej przedmiotu samej. Starała się jak tylko mogła, ale w końcu ze zrezygnowaniem spojrzała na przedmiot.<p>

-Przeklęte zielarstwo – warknęła.

-Hej, nie trzeba się wyżywać na tym przedmiocie. Nie jest taki zły – usłyszała za sobą.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, smagając warkoczem regał i spojrzała na przybysza. Okazał się nim średniego wzrostu, czarnowłosy chłopak o niesamowicie zielonych oczach. Na nosie miał prostokątne okulary. Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, widząc jak jest zdenerwowana.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – powiedział ze skruchą.

-Nic się nie stało – odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Mam na imię Harry. A ty? – spytał.

-Miło mi. Ja jestem Annabell – odpowiedziała.

-No więc, Annabell, pomóc ci z tą książką? – zażartował.

Jasnowłosa zarumieniła się delikatnie. W myślach stwierdziła, że sama mogłaby sobie poradzić, jednak kiedy spojrzała na jakiej wysokości jest jej zdobycz… po prostu zrezygnowała.

-Jak sięgniesz – rzuciła.

Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i zdjął z półki przeklęty podręcznik od zielarstwa. Wręczył jej go z uśmiechem.

-Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie – mrugnął do niej i odszedł.

Dziewczynka parsknęła cicho. Już ona się postara, aby się odegrać.

Kiedy miała już wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do nauki, tak samo jak jej brat, rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Ojciec zamierzał pójść z Draco pooglądać miotły i zjeść lody, a jej zostały jeszcze dwie, istotne rzeczy. Zakup różdżki i zwierzaka. Tak więc Ann i jej mama skierowały się do Ollivandera. Kiedy otworzyły drzwi do jego sklepu, w ich nozdrza od razu dostał się zapach stęchlizny i kurzu. Nie marnując jednak czasu, weszły do środka. Narcyza zbliżyła się do lady i nacisnęła mały dzwonek, który na niej stał.

-Dzień dobry! – powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie.

Już po chwili zza półki wyszedł stary mężczyzna o siwych włosach, które sterczały w każdym kierunku i szalonych oczach. Kiedy ujrzał klientów, uśmiechnął się do nich.

-Och… pani Malfoy… Witam, witam… To zapewne pani pociecha, tak? Podobieństwo jest, nie zaprzeczę… - mówił, podczas gdy czarodziejska miara mierzyła młodą czarownicę.

Annabella zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest to jedynie na pokaz. Pan Ollivander miał inne sposoby, aby dobrać różdżkę do czarodzieja. I miara wcale mu w tym nie pomagała.

Po kilku chwilach mężczyzna zniknął wśród swoich półek aby poszukać odpowiedniej różdżki dla panny Malfoy. Wrócił po chwili z pudełkiem w dłoni.

-Spróbuj tę. Włos z ogona jednorożca, róża, dziewięć cali, giętka – podyktował.

Dziewczynka chwyciła ją do ręki i machnęła. I o mały włos nie przewróciła dwóch regałów. Ollivander szybko odebrał jej różdżkę, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Próbowali jeszcze wielu różdżek, jednak każda próba kończyła się tragicznie. Kiedy starzec zabierał jej już ósmą z kolei, jego sklep wyglądał jak ruina. Kolejna próba miała być jednak inna. Mężczyzna przyniósł strasznie zakurzone pudełko, które najwyraźniej bardzo długo leżało w jego sklepie. Na jego twarzy nie widniał uśmiech, a on sam był zdecydowany, aby spróbować.

-A… ta? – podał jej różdżkę.

Ann przyjrzała się jej najpierw. Na drewnie były wyżłobione jakieś kształty. Kiedy przyjrzała się im, ujrzała na nim kruka, którego otaczały ciernie. Wyciągnęła rękę i niepewnie chwyciła różdżkę. Od razu po całym jej ciele przeszedł ciepły prąd. Już wiedziała, że to jest jej różdżka. Kiedy nią machnęła, z drewna wyleciały iskry, które w powietrzu uformowały się w lecącego kruka.

-Wierzba, pióro kruka, sztywna, dwanaście cali – odezwał się nagle Ollivander. – Czy wiesz, do kogo należała ta różdżka, dziecko? – spytał, nagle szepcąc.

Mimo że jasnowłosa miała już swoje podejrzenia, pokiwała przecząco głową. Chciała to usłyszeć z ust starca, ponieważ on miał pewne informacje, a nie tylko domysły.

-Do Roveny Ravenclaw – zakończył.

Tymi słowami zaskoczył nie tylko Ann, ale i jej matkę.

-J-ja… Ja nie mogę jej kupić – wyszeptała zaskoczona dziewczynka.

-Musisz, dziecko. Musisz – uśmiechnął się do niej Ollivander. – No dobrze – dodał żwawiej. – Skoro masz już różdżkę, możemy się żegnać – rzucił radośnie.

Nadal zaskoczona Narcyza zapłaciła za różdżkę i razem z córką wyszły ze sklepu. W milczeniu udały się na dalsze zakupy, próbując pogodzić się z tym, co usłyszały.

* * *

><p>Kilka godzin później Annabella siedziała w swoim pokoju patrząc na swoją nową sowę, którą ochrzciła jakże pięknym imieniem – Gris2. Imię to wzięło się ze względu na jej upierzenie, które miało kolor szary. Nadal zastanawiała się nad tym, dlaczego różdżka Roveny Ravenclaw miała wybrać właśnie ją. Z ciężkim westchnieniem podeszła do biurka i usiadła przy nim. Wyjęła swoją nową różdżkę i otworzyła pudełko. Przyjrzała się jeszcze raz wzorom, które się na niej znajdowały.<p>

A co, jeżeli naprawdę był jakiś powód?

1 – takie coś wymyślone przeze mnie xD

2 – _gris_ z języka hiszpańskiego oznacza _szary_


End file.
